pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Mo/A Shadow Arts Zealous Healer
This is a monk build to take advantage of the Protection Prayers' damage reducing capabilities and assassin escape skills along with Zealous Benediction in order to conserve energy expenditure. Attributes and Skills prof=monk/assas protec=12+1+1 divine=11+1 shadow=6of fortuneconditionbenedictionof devotionBondveilreturnescape/build Equipment *An insightful staff of enchanting with a HSR 20% mod such as Kepkhet's Refuge or The Yakslapper *A negative energy set for focus swapping will help against energy denial. *A one handed weapon with a crippling mod may also be a legitimate choice to increase the cripple duration from Return Usage *Dismiss Condition used upon enchanted allies serves as a good cheap healing spell even if that ally has no conditions on them, but Reversal of Fortune should be used as a primary heal on allies being attacked. *Use Signet of Devotion whenever you can safely do so. This will help keep your energy reserves up. *Try to only use Zealous Benediction on allies that have health below 50% in order to take advantage of the energy gain bonus from the skill. *Spirit Bond should be used on any allies that are taking large amounts of damage per hit. *Use Dark Escape when you are being attacked or are being knocked down to reduce damage taken by 50%. Since it is a stance it can be used at any time. The speed bonus will help you get out of the way and prevent being knocked down again. *Return is to be used when you expect a spike from warriors in order to cripple them and quickly get out of harms way. *If an enemy is using a shutdown hex on you such as Backfire or Mark of Subversion, cast Holy Veil on yourself and leave it on until that hex is cast on you, then cancel Holy Veil to remove the hex without triggering it. Otherwise simply cast Holy Veil on an ally with a hex on them and remove it immediately afterwards to utilize the skill as a normal hex remover. Counters *Energy denial on this build, just as any monk build, can cause problems. Since it is necessary to have 10 energy in order to cast Zealous Benediction and gain the 7 energy back, having less than 10 energy can be dangerous. Hiding energy with focus swapping is the best way to protect yourself from this. *Mesmer shutdown spells, such as Signet of Humility and Diversion as well as the assassin skill Shadow Shroud can also be dangerous to this build. The best way to combat this is to watch enemies and cast Holy Veil on yourself if you expect to be hexed with something like this and release the enchantment once hexed. *Daze *Knockdowns Variants *Replace Spirit Bond with Protective Spirit or Shield of Absorption. *Return can be replaced with Recall or Death's Retreat. *Replace Holy Veil with Deny Hexes. This will permit the player to remove 2 hexes at a time if Signet of Devotion is recharging. *Mending Touch and Draw Conditions is commonly used on this build for GvG gank groups. *Signet of Devotion can be replaced by Guardian. Notes *This build is similar to that of the Mo/A Blessed Escaper.